regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthmark
Summary The Heroes finds Dusk again as new things about Homer are getting discovered. Transcript *(Episode begins with The Heroes fighting Madxmoth) (Raven controls objects with her dark magic, but Madxmoth dodges) (Starfire shots lasers at him, causing him to dodge them, and blasts her with his lasers) Starfire:Ow! (Rigby's fist consumed yellowish starbolts) Rigby: Fire in the hole! (Blasting starbolts at Madxmoth as he runs to dodge)Yeah you better run! (Mordocai tries chocking Madxmoth, but Madxmoth grrabbed Mordocai's hand and threw him on Rigby) Madxmoth: No one can stop me! No one! (Homer appears with fire in his eyes and fists) Homer: Remember me? Madxmoth :(suddenly scared) I will like to go to jail now please. (Starfire claps) (Aarkon checks his watch) Aarkon: Alright! The buttkicking is over and it's almost midnight! Time for donuts ! Yeah! (Hearts hover above his head) Homer: I'll see you guys at home. (Walks a few inches until Aarkon interrupts) Aarkon: But Homer, you loved donuts when we were kids. I bet you still love them now. Starfire: It's like eating sweet tiny wheels. Homer: I just need to get there before Thursday comes. (Flies away)(if anyone didn't know, Homer said something about Thursday in, Dusk's Return.) Grizz:(question marks above his head) What's so special about Thursday? (Scene changes to Dusk emerging from the ground) Dusk: The day has begun. (Scene changes to the Heroes Tower with the camera zooming up to it with the episode title Birthmark on the screen, then fades when the scene goes to Homer watching the clock patently) '''Homer: '''Hmm. Okay. I only have to wait six more hours and it'll be over. What are the odds? (A noise is heard) What is that noise? (Homer walks out the bedroom) (He walks around the hallway, dark clouds showing out the windows, creating the scene very well) Hello? Anybody here? (A noise comes from the living room) (Homer walks closer to the stairs, one leg on the step, scanning the living room) Hmm... (he walks back into his bedroom) I'm gonna take a nap. (Scene instantly changes to Dusk creeping around the town in the shadows.) (Dusk sees the the Heroes tower and flies up to it) (He goes to Homer's bedroom and sees him asleep) Dusk: Sleep well Homer, this is the only day you will be able to sleep again.(transports out of the bedroom ) (Scene changes to the next day: Thursday. We see all the heroes eating breakfast except Homer who isn't there, and Gumball for some reason) Rainbow Dash: It's such a shame Homer didn't come yesterday to eat donuts with us. Aarkon: Yeah. He would've loved them. Mordocai: But maybe we can make it up to him. AppleJack: Dang yal' actin' like he wanted to come but he didn't. (Everyone looks at her angrily) What? Fluttershy: Maybe we should find out why. Twilight: How? (Gumball runs in) Gumball: Guys guys I've found out something! Anais: What? Gumball: I found out that Homer is creeped out about hsi birthday today! Don't know why, but he is! Anais:How did you find out? Gumball:(arms folding) Snooping. Aarkon: Homer is creeped out about his birthday? Why? I didn't even know about it, and I'm his brother. Pinkie Pie:(excited) We should throw him a surprise party! Amethyst: I don't think this is a good idea. Pinkie Pie: Surprise party? Bad idea?! Your not making any sense. Aarkon: We could give it a shot. Amethyst: I'm telling you. Bad idea. Rainbow Dash : Come on. Don't you loooooooove...... Homer? (Fluttershy nudges her in the arm) Amethyst:(arms crossed) He's my best friend. Of course I love him. Rainbow Dash: You and I know that's NOT what I meant. Amethyst: Okay. We can do it. All: YAY! (Scene changes to Homer asleep) Trivia * This is kinda a spoof of Teen Titans' Birthmark. Kinda. Gallery *Birthmark/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United